Distress Signal
by Madame Band Geek
Summary: They’re still your average everyday Teen Titans. Only they’re not really teenagers anymore, as now the fate of the world rests in their hands- and to save it they’ll have to rely on friend and adversary... BB/R R/S CY/JX Chapter One: Teenagers as usual


Distress Signal

Chapter One

I do not own the Teen Titans.

**About the story:** An old villain, a slew of slightly unimportant OCs, older Titans. I am also going to start off each chapter with a quote.

Well, someone poked my Teen Titans muse with a cattle prod. Or a taser.

* * *

_Once upon a time… _

_-Most faerie tales_

Beastboy was asleep on a Saturday morning.

A comic book lay across his chest, and he hung half off the bed, sliding slowly to the ground.

On the page of the comic book, people ran, screaming, scattering like marbles. Looks of terror were upon their faces as huge machines advanced upon them, and flying saucers littered the skies.

The alarm clock went off. He awoke unwillingly, and swatted the buzzing thing away. It fell to the floor.

"Shut up," He mumbled to no one in particular, still groping for the determined clock. "S'too early."

Eventually Beastboy couldn't take it any longer, and he came out from under his borrow in the blankets. His bare feet met the floor; he crouched and turned off the alarm clock.

He sent a longing glance to his warm blankets, and then got dressed for the day. All of the Titans had taken to wearing normal wear throughout the day, but Robin still convinced them to wear "easy" clothes so their uniforms were accessible.

Beastboy pushed his hair out of his eyes. He had grown his hair out slightly, and now it was forever falling into his eyes.

He exited his room, pausing only slightly as he passed Raven's door.

* * *

Raven sat on the couch, starting the day off right with a cup of herbal tea and with a book. The book was good, but Raven was in a very bad mood.

They had been up late last night, since Mumbo had been an idiot and decided to rob a bank in the middle of the night. At two a.m., they returned tired and beaten back to the Tower. Robin had kept them up for another half hour, giving them a "motivational speech".

Raven finally fell asleep at around three, commencing the worst dream in history. Terra was back and her and Beastboy wasted no time getting back together. The Titans were out for Raven's blood because they were convinced that she was a man-eating vampire who was going on a killing spree, when Raven was actually trying to kill the vampire herself.

In addition, she was on her last packet of herbal tea, and the tea kettle was on its last days.

In short, Raven was very pissed off. It didn't help any that the book was in a slow spot.

An overzealous changeling walked into the room, opening the refrigerator, reaching for the carton of soymilk. He opened the top and drank it from the carton.

"That's unsanitary, you know." Raven commented, without even looking up.

Beastboy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "So?"

"So," Raven said between gritted teeth, reading one line in the book painstakingly slow. Then she was unable to think of anything to say. "So…"

"So, what?" Beastboy asked, only trying to irk her because there was nothing better to do.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" Raven hissed, still reading the book.

"Maybe," Beastboy said in a singsong voice, plucking vegan eggs out of the fridge.

"It's working."

She quieted, and Beastboy stole a glance at her.

At eighteen, nearly nineteen, she had grown a lot. His eyes rested on the back of her head, her hair still in its short purple cut.

He had been in love with her for years.

Beastboy had tried to listen to Robin's monthly warnings, to never fall for someone on the team. It could get weird and destroy relationships. One could put another before the good of the team.

_Hypocrite, _Beastboy thought scathingly.

He scrambled his eggs and reached for some toast. Checking the state of the bread, he chose the best-looking ones and stuffed them in the toaster.

He was so busy looking at her that he didn't notice that his eggs were burning.

Raven's nose twitched.

"Can't you do anything right?" Raven sighed, exasperated.

"Hey!" Beastboy said, actually taking offense.

Raven swiveled around to look at him over the back of the couch. "You're such an idiot. How the hell can you burn eggs?"

Beastboy noticed her bad mood. He scraped the remains of the egg from the frying pan into a small container. He took out his toast before he burned that, too, and poured a glass of orange juice.

He set it down on the table, and walked over to Raven, who was once again reading the book.

He leaned over the back of the couch, and asked sweetly, "Is someone in a bad mood?"

Raven's eyes did not leave the page. "Yes, someone is in a very bad mood."

She could feel him grinning behind her, and it was unnerving her. He was almost six inches taller than her now, and also he had gotten a lot stronger… a lot more muscular…

And only to make matters worse, one hell of a lot more attractive…

Even though she had harbored a crush on the skinny fifteen year old he used to be, it never faded, but only grew. Now he was eighteen, hotter, and getting harder to resist by the day.

His voice was right in her ear. "I bet I could cheer you up."

Raven finally looked in his face. "Try me."

Beastboy walked around the couch until he was face to face with her. He sat down on the couch, his leg touching hers. Raven's face heated at the casual touch, and then she saw his green hands come and take the book out of her hands. He marked her page with her bookmark.

"Hey!" She said in protest, reaching for the book.

He set it down on the table in front of them, and turned to look at her, a dead serious look on his face. Raven looked at him, somewhat nervous. Beastboy reached out his hand, sliding it to the back of her head. Her cheeks heated. He brought her closer to him, their noses now touching.

Before Raven could either ask him what he was doing, or demand him to get his hands off her, his mouth descended on hers in a soft, gentle kiss.

Raven was so shocked that it took all of her self-control not to fall off the couch and melt into a puddle. After a few seconds he drew away.

His eyes fluttered open, and as she leaned forward to kiss him again he suddenly stood up. That caused Raven to fall to the side. She heard him grab his plate and walk away, the door swooshing open and closed.

Raven lay on the couch for a minute, trying to process what had just happened. Her pulse was accelerating, her heart was beating twice as hard as normal, and she was sure her face was a shade of pink.

The door swooshed open again. She sat up quickly, snatched the book, opened it up to a random page and held it in front of her face.

Cyborg chose that moment to walk past her. He noticed the brilliant shade of magenta that her face wore, and that her book was upside down. "Are you okay, girl?"

Raven glanced up at him, looking disoriented.

"Do you need some tea?" He asked, somewhere between concerned and amused.

"Yes. Tea. I need tea, tea would be nice, don't you think? You know, I like tea very much." She babbled, tripping over her legs as she opened a cupboard and grabbed a box with her shaking hands.

Cyborg widened his eye at her. "Girl, that's instant coffee."

Raven looked down at the package, her legs threatening to give out. "Oh, it is."

Cyborg chuckled. _Is it just me, or are we all going crazy? _"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I am most fine." Raven snapped, and then her face heated again.

"If you're talking like Starfire, then you're not okay." Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right. I'm a little bit… flabbergasted." Raven said, sighing.

And then the teakettle blew up.

"NO!" Raven shouted, bolting up. She cradled the remains of her beloved teapot.

Cyborg looked down at her, a smile on his face. "You do know that as soon as I leave here, I'm going to check the security cameras?"

"Don't!" Raven shouted, clawing at him. "Don't check the cameras. Don't check the cameras."

Cyborg looked down at the deranged teen. "I was kidding, you know that Rae?"

Raven looked surprised and embarrassed. "I knew that."

Cyborg became actually concerned for her. Raven was definitely not acting like herself. She was acting disoriented, loud, and gullible. And he had gotten away with calling her Rae.

He was actually starting to think that he should check the cameras, just in case. But as he finished that thought, Robin walked past with a bouquet of roses.

_That's it, I'm checking in to Jump City Asylum, _Cyborg shook his head, and walked away.

* * *

Starfire's eyes widened.

"Robin, they are beautiful!"

She bent down to bury her nose in the multicolored roses.

"Do you like them?" The masked teen asked her, his eyes wide.

"Robin, I love them!" Starfire happily threw her arms around his neck, enjoying being pressed against his chest.

She didn't see his bright red face, or the ridiculous grin that was starting to spread across it. She regrettably let go of him. "In my culture, gifts are to be exchanged. I shall make you something, friend Robin!"

Robin panicked. "Oh, Star, that's not really necessary…"

"But I must, friend Robin!" Starfire looked at him, blinking her eyes. She loved this- her secret weapon. It always worked.

Like clockwork, Robin melted, though his exterior didn't show it. "Sure, go right ahead."

Starfire gave a delighted squeal, and ran to the kitchen.

Oh her way she passed a brooding Beastboy and a jumpy Raven, but she didn't stop to inquire about their states of being.

She flew around, picking ingredients off shelves, examining boxes and such. Starfire frowned. They didn't have hornax here, so peppers would have to do.

She turned the stove on, dragging a pot from the depths of the cabinets. Starfire closed her eyes and tried to remember the recipe. She opened her eyes and slowly began to lift ingredients and measure. Her hands flew into a faster rhythm as her memory got better.

Robin watched her from the table, mesmerized.

She seemed a little unsure at first, but now she was gaining confidence. She looked like she was making some kind of soup, sauce, or something of the like.

He watched her purse her lips, faltering with the measuring spoon in hand. She decided on the right measurement and dumped it into the sauce. Then she took the wooden handle and began to stir: three stirs clockwise, two counter clockwise. She would wait five to ten seconds, and then repeat.

"Hey, Star? What are you making?"

Starfire smiled to herself. "I cannot tell you yet, friend, but I think you will enjoy it."

Robin grew a shade of green. The last time Starfire had told him that, he had food poisoning for a week.

An hour later, just about lunchtime, Starfire was finished. She poured some for herself and Robin into bowls, and then walked gracefully to the table. She set them down.

"Here, friend Robin." She handed him a spoon.

He looked at her, then to the spoon in his hand, and then to the concoction in front of him. It didn't smell all that bad, or look all that bad either.

"Can you tell me about it?" He asked, after thinking of the kindest way to ask her what the hell it was.

Was he imagining it, or did Starfire turn a shade of pink?

"Well, it is like a soup." She said, "It is also like… the chili that you like so much. It is spicy like chili and liquid-y like soup. It is popular on my planet."

Robin nodded, steeling himself to eat it. He raised a spoon with some of her food on it. "What is it called?"

"It is called… the Kyoui." Starfire mumbled, taking some for herself.

Robin took a little bit of it and swallowed. His mouth instantly burst alive with all sorts of flavors.

Robin was a little more than surprised. It was edible. It was good. And he _loved _it.

"Star!" Robin exclaimed, "This is really good. I think this is your best dish yet!"

Starfire beamed. "Do you really think so, Robin?"

"Of course I do." Robin said, taking more into his mouth.

The blush on Starfire's cheeks gave in and she heated with color. The dish she gave him was a dish that only lovers made each other.

* * *

Connor was walking to his job, the familiar VIDEO STORE sign rising above the horizon. Before he had even walked inside and his boss immediately assaulted him.

"Come on, Connor!" Mr. Nicks urged him, shoving him towards the back room. "Those remotes are supposed to get back to the customers today!"

"I'm on it," Connor yawned, the door swinging shut behind him. He flicked on the lights and took his tools from his coat, setting to work on it.

He sat down at the desk, remotes spread out around him. He picked up and old gray one, familiar in his hand. It brought up the old days…

"You have to let me in to see him." A commanding voice floated in from behind the door.

"I can't let you see him," Mr. Nicks spluttered, "He's working."

Connor groaned. He recognized that voice now.

"I'm from his old days," Robin continued in his commanding tone, "You're going to let me in or I'm going in by force."

Mr. Nicks reluctantly opened the door.

Robin stared disgustedly down at Control Freak, sitting down at a desk with remotes spread around him.

"You said you were through with your old life, Control Freak." Robin stared down at the remote in Control Freak's hand.

Control Freak sighed, pointed the remote at Robin, and pressed a few random buttons. Robin reacted immediately, taking out a bird-a-rang. Control Freak laughed.

"My name is Connor now, and I'd really like you to stop checking up on me."

"Well, _Connor_, I'm required to do just that by this new villain law."

Connor could see it coming…

"This new law requires all the Titans to do monthly check-ups on our "retired" villains, because we still need to see if you're still a threat. I think that this law is a brilliant idea. It also states that we can use force if we deem it necessary, and that we can arrest you to. Connor, I think that the latter might have to be enforced now because you are surrounded by paraphernalia from your past."

"Robin, these are just remotes I'm repairing."

Robin twisted his mouth around before retorting, "Do you still have some paraphernalia from the old days?"

Without missing a beat, Connor replied, "No, I don't." Connor continued, "I've given up the old life. I just don't want it anymore because it was getting too hard. I have a girlfriend now and I'm working. I could care less what you think of me now. At least I have a life."

Robin opened his mouth but was unable to think of anything to say. Instead, he told him that this meeting was over. As he turned his back, Connor flipped him the bird.

* * *

Beastboy was back inside his room with a pillow over his head. And he never wanted to come back out.

_Am I freaking crazy? I just kissed Raven, granted, she let me kiss her, but I KISSED her. She's going to throw me out the window if I go back out there._

Beastboy moaned and turned over, the pillow sliding off the bed.

_In fact, she's probably formulating revenge right now. I bet she's absolutely _livid_. She's gonna throw me out ten windows this time._

(He, however, did not have the privilege of knowing that Raven was obsessing over the kiss in her room, too.)

A slurping sound alerted him to the fact that Silkie was also in the room with him. Beastboy glanced at the worm, and glanced at his burned eggs, and then back at the mutant worm.

"Here." The depressed changeling thrust his eggs at Silkie. "I know that they're vegan, but I'm not hungry."

Silkie looked up at Beastboy, taken aback.

"Don't look at me that way!"

Silkie continued to stare.

"Alright, if you wanna know, I just kissed Raven! I'm not hungry, so have those damn eggs!" Beastboy shouted, and then morphed into a fly, zipping away to the roof to brood.

Silkie stared after him. He looked at the eggs and devoured with them, along with month-old socks lying around…

* * *

Beastboy did not expect to see Starfire.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" He asked her.

She merely sighed and turned away. He looked at her. "Are you alright?"

Starfire turned to look at him, "Not, not really, friend Beastboy…"

* * *

However, millions of mile away from the earth, a huge spaceship hurtled towards the said planet. They were waiting with a message for earth.

The Earthlings had quite the surprise in store for them.

* * *

**Notes:** _Kyoui_ means miracle in Japanese.

This is a rewrite of an old fiction of mine. It's revamped, remodeled and retooled to have an actual plot. It's also going to be a little more mature than I had originally planned… but I don't expect the rating to go up.

Thanks for reading it, and please **review**.


End file.
